After The First Chapter Of The Mark Of Athena
by PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1
Summary: I got this idea when I was telling my friends on what happens on the first chapter of the Mark of Athena and we were making predictions about what we think could happen next. This made me laugh so I'm happy to share it with the rest of you!


**Hey There peoples! So This is going to be just a little one chapter story… Thing. It would help if you already read the first chapter of the real Mark of Athena but if you didn't, you can hopefully still catch on. This is continuing after that chapter... So like chapter 2, only a lot shorter than it would be.  
**

**I got this idea when I was telling my friends on what happens on the first chapter of the Mark of Athena since they haven't seen it yet (this was like the day after the chapter came out) and we were making predictions about what we think could happen next. This made me laugh so I'm happy to share it with the rest of you!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Stupid statue. Things would have been a lot easier if we could have just landed, but nooo. We have to hover over the place. Oh well. As long as I get to see Percy. Gods do I miss him Who were the other two people who were with him? That girl better not be all over him or I will go all Kevin on her (**A/N. This is an inside joke sorries! It just means like ballistic**).

I saw Leo open the latch to the ground and throw a long rope ladder down… Except that he wasn't holding on to the other end of the ladder and the whole thing fell down to the ground. I heard an "Ouch!" from below. I winced as I heard.

Leo looked down.

"Sorry!" He looked at me. I shook my head distastefully.

The second time wasn't any better either. He threw the ladder down, holding the other end but when he walked across the room to tie it to the ramp, he slipped on his own two feet and crashed to the ground. During this, he let go of the ladder and it fell to the ground… Again.

From below, I heard some boy yelling to the others, but he was just to annoying to even listen to. I tuned out until I heard Percy's voice. My heart skipped a beat. I repeat. Missed him so much.

"Yeah Octavian." Percy yelled. "They will try to their best to kill us with falling rope ladders!" I laughed at what the other kid was thinking and how Percy responded.

Third times the charm. Finally, after yelling at Leo to tie the ladder first, and then throw it down, we successfully planted the ladder. Where were we getting so many ladders from?

**Percy's POV**

Stupid statue. I know his name is Terminus, but I don't like him right now so I'm calling him statue. If it weren't for him, I could have seen Annabeth by now. Gods do I miss her. I wonder what they were doing.

I saw them throw down a ladder, but I guess the dufus who threw it wasn't holding on to the other end and the whole thing came down. I winced as Gwen took a ladder coming from the sky to her head.

"Ouch!" She said. It was hard not to laugh a little.

"Sorry!" Said a voice that came from up top. It sounded like the boy, Leo, from the massage we got. He was the one who probably dropped it.

I laughed when I saw a second ladder come down. Gwen jumped and ran away before it could hit her again.

"See everyone! The Greeks are trying to kill us before we even see one of them!" Octavian yelled.

"Yeah Octavian." I yelled back. "They will try to their best to kill us with falling rope ladders!" The others around me laughed. Already, my friends were making a bad impression on the Romans, but, hey, us Greeks are pretty much known for bad impressions.

From above, I heard Annabeth yell at, I'm assuming Leo, how to properly use the ladder. I repeat. Missed her so much.

After a while, they finally got the ladder down. A few minutes passed by and no one came down yet. I couldn't stand waiting any longer. I slowly walked over to it. When I got to it, I turned around and pointed towards it.

"Maybe they want us to go up since they're not coming down." I suggested.

I heard some agrees from the others and some of us got in a line. One by one, we started climbing up the ladder.

**Annabeth's POV**

To make matters worse and slow down the process, a fire just randomly sprouted from Leo's makeshift control center.

"Not again!" Leo complained. He went over to deal with it.

"Um guys?" Jason said nervously. "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick." And he ran over to the restroom.

I don't think that 5 minutes is 'real quick'. Aren't boys supposed to be like 'fast pee-ers' or something? Jason _has_ been acting weirder and weirder as we got closer to the other camp and he wouldn't tell us why. The only thing I got out of him was, "Reyna's going to kick my-"… I think you guys can understand the rest of that sentence.

Already, we (in we I mostly mean Leo) were making a bad impression on the Romans, but, hey, us Greeks are pretty much known for bad impressions.

Me and Piper went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Jason?" Piper asked. "What's wrong? We have to go meet the Romans."

"Nuh uh." Jason said in a little kid voice. "I don't wanna."

I tried for the doorknob but he locked the door… Well duh… I got tired of this.

"Jason, if you're naked, you have two seconds to put your pants on before I make this door open." I yelled through the door.

I heard a few curses and a shuffling of pants before I counted to two and kicked the door down. Easy.

Luckily, Jason was just zipping up his trousers when the door flew open. He gave up a stupid grin and held up the Spock hand thingy. I don't really know what it means, but I don't think he knows either.

"What's up ladies?" He asked casually.

I looked at Piper.

"You take the left arm, I'll take the right." She said. I nodded. We soon dragged Jason out the door.

We lined up to go down the ladder. It was me, Leo, Piper then Jason. **(A/N. I really don't know who else would be on the ship so it's just them for now.)** I started going down. About half way down, I heard Percy say something, but he only sounded like he was right under me. Which he was.

"Hello Annabeth's butt." He said playfully.

"Gods Percy! That sounded so wrong- wait, Percy?"

I looked down to see Percy right under me, and under him, like 10 other people. I looked up and I saw that Leo and Piper were above me. Jason was just starting to come on to the ladder. I looked down again, but at the ground. All the Romans were crowded around the ladder, looking up.

On one side, they thought to come up the ladder. On the other, they meant to go down it.

"Well this is a fine mess." I said. Then, I realized something. "Uh, guys?" Everyone on the ladder said "Yeah?"

"I hate to break it to ya, but this is only a little rope ladder. I don't think it can hold all of us."

And to prove my point, right at that moment, the ladder snapped from the ramp inside the Argo II and we all fell. We had a little cushion for our fall… But that was the people down below us.

My mind was still reeling when I found Percy.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." I told him. I tried to sound annoyed but I couldn't help but smile. He smirked then kissed me. The kiss I've been waiting for to many months.

"I missed you so much Wise Girl." He said. "I missed you to."

All of us who got hit from the fall were still on the ground, but now, we weren't lying on top of each other. We all watched Jason safely float down to the ground with the ladder in his hand. He didn't seem so nervous now in fact…

"I'M BACK EVERYONE! :D"

**I hoped you guys liked it! Tell me what you thought in the REVIEWS!**

**:D**


End file.
